teamfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Frag Grenade
The Frag(mentation) Grenade (also known as the Normal Grenade) is a Grenade in the Team Fortress games. When its timer goes off, it will explode and inflict heavy damage. All classes except the Scout and Civilian are equipped with this grenade. This grenade can be used to perform a Grenade Jump. Tactics The Frag Grenade should be used to either further inflict damage on a target or turns the odds in your favour when you're deathmatching an enemy. To do this, prime the grenade, then throw it at the target about one to two seconds (depending on the distance between you and the target) before it explodes. Make sure to move away from the target so that you don't get caught in the grenade's splash damage. If done correctly, the target will suffer major damage or be killed, depending on much health and Armor he had before the grenade exploded. If it is possible, try to make it so that the grenade intercepts the target's movement path so that he will be very close or right next to the grenade when it explodes. This takes some degree to prediction, so try to see how your target follows a movement pattern before you begin priming the grenade. The grenade can also be used for spamming, but this is generally considered a waste of a grenade, especially if you don't prime it before you release it. However, there are some maps, such as Dustbowl, where spamming grenades is an essential way to either deny the enemy the ability to move forward or to push back enemy defenses. If you attempt to spam Frag Grenades in maps where it is unnecessary, you'll find that enemies will easily be able to avoid them. In QWTF, the Frag Grenade makes a distinct "ping-ping" sound when it bounces on the floor, which tells enemies that somebody is spamming grenades nearby and that they should avoid nearby areas until there are no more "Ping-ping" sounds. In TFC, the Frag Grenade is distinctive enough that an enemy will be able to notice it bouncing across the floor and avoid it. In addition, TFC Frag Grenades make a very loud noise when they explode, which tells enemies to avoid going near the loud explosion, much like QWTF's "ping-ping" sounds. Trivia *Despite being labeled a Fragmentation Grenade, the Frag Grenade does not release shrapnel when it explodes; the damage done by it is purely based on the explosion of the grenade. *The TFC Frag Grenade uses the Half-Life 1 Grenade's ground model, which itself is a Mk 2 frag grenade. This means that the TFC Frag Grenade is the only grenade in all of the TF games that is based on a grenade that exists in real-life. TF2 The Frag Grenade was supposed to be in Team Fortress 2, but was cut when throwable grenades were deleted. However, the Soldier has a taunt in which he pulls out a grenade to kill himself and nearby enemies. Also the Soldier has two Fragmention Grenades attached to his bandolier which are part of his model. Gallery Image:frag_qwtf.png|The QWTF Frag Grenade. Image:frag_tfc.png|The TFC Frag Grenade. Image:frag_etf.png|The ETF Frag Grenade. Category:Grenades Category:Sniper weapons Category:Soldier weapons Category:Medic weapons Category:Demoman weapons Category:Pyro weapons Category:Spy weapons Category:Engineer weapons Category:Heavy weapons Category:Contents